Out of the Ashes
The Legacy Chronicles: Out of the Ashes is the first novella in the Lorien Legacies Reborn Series. It follows Number Six and Sam Goode over a year after the Mogadorians are defeated and during the events of Generation One. This novella was released on October 3, 2017. About Set in the world of Pittacus Lore’s #1 New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, this riveting 100-page novella begins a new saga that coincides with the events of Generation One. Fan-favorite characters Six and Sam Goode return in this digital original companion series that’s The X-Files meets the X-Men. In the aftermath of a thwarted alien invasion, teenagers across the globe have begun to develop incredible powers known as Legacies. Most are sent to the Human Garde Academy, where they can learn to harness their powers for the good of humanity. But there are still countless others who slip through the cracks, who prefer do things their own way, or who are being kept from attending the Academy by people with very different plans for these gifted teens. That is where Six and Sam come in. They’ve just joined a convert group tasked with investigating suspicious incidents around the world which might be Legacy-related. Their first mission has them looking into the connection between a string of disappearances—but as they dig deeper into the mystery, they stumble upon an unexpected and dangerous Human Garde underworld. Plot Meeting with McKenna Number Six and Sam Goode have spent over a year seeing the world together. When an e-mail reaches their inbox asking to talk to them about the possibility of joining a task force relating to the Human Garde, Six refuses. Sam, however, convinces her to at least hear it out as he has grown tired of living out of a backpack and wants to get out and do something to make a difference. They meet with Peter McKenna, a representative of the intelligence services of a coalition of countries who are interested in the surveillance of Human-Garde. McKenna wants to start a team tasked with investigating Human Garde related incidents involving Garde who have failed to report their powers and encourage them to attend the Human Garde Academy or offer them an alternative if this is not appropriate so that they are not exploited. He reveals that his son Seamus, a Human Garde with Insect Telepathy, has gone missing and that he believes that he has gotten himself involved with an anti-HGA group. First Mission - Missing Healers Six and Sam, and their teammate James are immediately sent to Australia to investigate the latest in a string of abductions involving Human Garde Healers. This particular incident involved the massacre of an entire Yolngu village with only one survivor - a five year old girl named Miah. Sam talks with Miah who tells him what happened through her toys. She tells him that a boy with white skin was responsible for taking Bunji, the Healer. Sam also notices the way Miah seems to be able to communicate with Graham, her social workers dog when he does exactly what she tells him to do although Six is skeptical due to her age. Soon they receive a call about another missing healer, Vincent Iabruzzi. This time they travel to the Philippines to visit Melanie Jackson, the daughter of the President who is an old friend of McKenna. Melanie had been hit by a tranquilizer when Vincent was taken and so was not able to give much information although she suggests contacting Lexa to see if anyone was threatening him. Lead on a Potential Healer Six and Sam get into contact with Lexa who gives them a lead on a potential healer, a girl named Edwige Pothier who has developed a reputation for using 'hoodoo' for healing people as well as a girl from YouTube, 'Geppettogirl', who can apparently animate inanimate objects. They fly to New Orleans and speak to Edwige and her grandmother Evella who are adamant that her gifts are not legacies and she refuses to go with them, although she confirms her powers by healing a cut on Six's hand. Sam leaves her a phone number and soon they receive a text reading 'HELP ME' and they rush back to her shop to find three other teenagers attempting to teleport her away. The Teleporter, a girl named Ghost, struggles to teleport all four of them and ends up leaving her two friends, Nemo and Max, behind. There is a gunshot and shouting on the street. Six and Sam find a group trying to abduct Edwige and find Ghost shot and bleeding out on the floor. Six fights the man, Jagger Dennings, and another Human Garde who has the ability to 'mirror' any legacy attack back at her. Dennings, Mirror and Edwige are all extracted by another Teleporter. The remaining Garde are forced to leave when they hear sirens and leave Evella to stay with Ghost so that she can be taken to hospital. Geppettogirl Six trails Nemo who decides to storm off, not wanting to talk. Meanwhile Sam speaks to Max and learns that the small group are one of many avoiding the HGA and that they came to see Edwige into order to talk her out of contacting them. When they saw Sam and Six they thought they had come to kidnap her. They see Geppettogirl across the square and she is introduced as Rena. They eat and Rena tells them about The Fighters, an underground group based in Texas which train Human Garde to use their legacies in organised fights while others come to watch and bet on them. Her friend Yo-Yo, who can control fire, was inducted into the fighters and they are interested in her too. They soon discover that there was an incident, Evella is injured and Ghost has vanished. Infiltrating 'The Fighters' Six, Sam and the group of Human Garde decide to infiltrate The Fighters. Rena texts her friend Yo-Yo, who she hasn't heard from since she raised him some cash that he desperately needed, and tells him she is interested in joining. She gets a rapid response with instructions to meet in Texas. She is fitted with surveillance equipment, including cameras in her glasses and is escorted to a compound by two men. Inside she is introduced to Freakshow, who can make people see things that aren't really there, and Sprout who has the power to control plants. Training begins and Jagger Dennings is revealed as the man in charge. He pits Freakshow and Spout against each other in a fight which Freakshow loses and gives up. As punishment Dennings calls Drac who uses his Legacy to strip her of hers. The group is dismissed and Dennings calls Rena, he reveals that he knows about the camera in her glasses and destroys the feed. Sam and Six go in immediately and find Rena, they are ready to bring the base down but Dennings threatens that if they do he will hurt someone - Yo-Yo, Ghost or Edwige who are in his custody. He allows them to leave with only Rena which Six reluctantly agrees to. Another Lead Back on the plane, Six and Sam agree to bring Nemo, Max and Rena along with them. McKenna tells them that another Human Garde, Taylor Cook, was taken and returned and that they will have to work with the Human Garde Academy and Number Nine. However before they arrive, Nemo interrupts to tell them that James is missing and that no one is flying the plane... Category:The Legacy Chronicles Novellas Category:Lorien Legacies Reborn Books